The Case of the Christmas Murder
by RomancingStone
Summary: The world famous sleuth gets involved in the murder of a very rich man, just around the holidays. Holmes and Watson set out to solve the case, while keeping up with charity during the holiday of 1893...
1. Introduction

Sherlock Holmes

The Case of the Christmas Murder

A dark, thick, and unyielding fog had fallen over London within the twilight. Within the streets of cobblestone, dew was starting to set in. Even within the city square, a passing carriage was scarce. The light snow, left over from passed weeks, was still lying in the sidewalks. Any respectable souls were within their lodging, bundled up near a fireplace. This was not the case, however, within the lodgings of a Mr. Sherlock Holmes, and his colleague, a John Watson M.D.

The former of the two, Sherlock Holmes, was an interesting man. He not only was a chemist, philosopher, and amateur violinist, but also a private detective. Private, though, was not always the case, as he would often lend his skills to Scotland Yard, if the situation was right. He would never ask for money, and often refuse it after a case, being a very modest man, humbling his detecting skills.

The latter of the two, Dr. John Watson, on the other hand, was astonished by Holmes' skills, and often wrote of them in his diary. These stories rarely needed exaggeration, however, some of which were minutely revised and published within "Beaton's Christmas Annual." Being a former soldier and medic for Her Majesties government, Watson was ready for almost anything, never refusing to obey to Holmes' demands… no matter how bizarre, or contrary they seemed.

The two could be found in apartment b of the 221 complex, their lodgings. However, Watson would often be out on house calls, and Holmes would be reviewing evidence at a crime scene. In times like these, however, they would rarely leave their rooms, sitting in front of the fireplace. At least this was John Watson's routine, as Sherlock Holmes, was more unpredictable. He would sometimes sit at his desk, having John read him the daily paper. On the other hand, Holmes would lie upon the leather sofa, sulking in past memories. Perhaps he was even staring out the wind, his personal favourite, smoking as he watched the passers by.

This was the occasion on the night of the 15th, Watson, sitting in front of the fireplace, was reading "the Times" aloud, as Holmes stood at the window, listening intently…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"…Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, safely arrived in Paris, meeting the president, Félix Faure, on the Eiffel Tower. They discussed military placement issues in Northern Africa, as well as their Alliance in the case of a breakout between the two "powers" of Europe…" Watson shuttered at the conclusion of the article. "By Jove! If a war broke out in Europe, the whole world could come crashing down around it!"

Holmes, staring out the window with pipe in hand, mumbled "twice."

"Pardon me?" responded Watson, folding up the fresh newspaper, and setting it upon the coffee-table in front of the large fireplace.

"Nothing," replied Holmes, "It's just suspicion, and a bit of logic."

"Explain," commanded Watson, slightly raising his voice.

"It's simply elementary," started Holmes, placing his pipe on the bookshelf, and turning to face Watson, "You see, if a simple reporter could predict a major war, then I can deduce that it is a common suspicion. Otherwise, it wouldn't be printed in a highly respected print, such as 'the Times.' Furthermore, if such a war took place, it should most likely start in one of the many countries located between Greece and Romania. No matter the conflict, weather it be an assassination or simple kidnapping, it's only safe to assume that Germany, and it's growing armies, shall over-estimate it's power. In over-estimating, the Kaiser would lose more men then necessary, severely depleting his army. Then, assuming the United States sides with France and Britain, Germany will be overpowered."

"Remarkable, Sherlock," replied Watson, "How it seems so obvious now…"

"That's not all, my dear friend," added Holmes, "As I have only summarized the first of two Great Wars…" He then took to sit in his leather chair, warming himself while he continued. "The victors of the war will most likely act too harshly against Germany, providing nearly-evil consequences. In doing so, an almost worldwide famine of debt will spread, since the countries have to trade for supplies."

"…And Germany's loss of money will create inflation, which will eventually lead to debt," jolted Watson, "ingenious!"

"Following the debt, Germany will attempt to regain it's former glory, by starting another war. But this one I am uncertain of the outcome."

"Why, Holmes?"

"Simply put," he finished, "It depends on what kind of army Germany is able to gather up, and who commands it. Just in guessing," concluded Holmes, "The broken-hearted Germans may choose a radical man whom could hide evil ideas, those of which would completely surpass James Moriarty's schemes!"

"Great Scott!" replied Watson, "I hope to not see these events in my lifetime!"

"On the contrary, John, these events will most likely occur within the first three decades of the twentieth century!"

"In that case," finished Watson, taking a sip of afternoon tea, "let's live up the time we have before total war…"

At that, the two took to bed, as the grandfather clock struck ten.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Sherlock Holmes always got up at five a.m. every day. Today was the same, as he awoke at five, on the dot. Being a gentleman, Holmes followed his morning routine. First he set the table with cups, plates, napkins, and silverware. Following that, he kindled the fire, assuring it's burning for another two or three hours. Next, he would take a shower, cleaning himself up for the new day. Then, he would collect the mail, setting it upon the table. Finally, he would snatch his violin and take a seat by the fireplace, playing until John Watson awoke.

However, the latter two would not go as planned, as when Holmes went down to collect the mail, there was none. "Interesting," remarked Holmes, standing in the hallway of the complex, just in front of the mail slots. "Most interesting indeed," he added, raising his hand to stroke his chin in perplexity.

Without further thought, Sherlock's hands jolted at the other two mail slots, to see them full. "Someone has taken my mail," he remarked as he straightened his back. "That is a crime against Her Majesty's government."

"So is reading other people's mail," replied Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, standing at her door. "What in the Dickens are you doing, Holmes?"

"Um," replied Holmes, without an explanation, "I was… Checking to see if all of the mail was gone."

"What!" exclaimed Mrs. Hudson, trotting over to see that the 221b slot was empty. "I don't know," she started, "I've never seen a completely empty mailbox!"

"Not to argue," replied Holmes, sticking his hand into the slot "but it's not completely empty." He then pulled out a small brass button.

"Oh my," responded Mrs. Hudson, "It must of fallen from on of the mailman's cufflinks." She then reached out her hand, "I'll take that, and give it to him when he returns."

Holmes just smiled, putting the button into his pocket. "I can't let you do that."

"And why not," angrily asked Mrs. Hudson.

"Technically," replied Holmes, "It is our mail…" With that Sherlock went back to his room, leaving Mrs. Hudson steaming in the hall.

John Watson had gotten up, as it was now half-passed seven. He was sitting at the table in front of the fireplace, eating freshly made pancakes. When Holmes opened the door, Watson greeted him with a "hello!"

"Oh," responded Holmes, peering at the mail on the table. "good morning."

Watson saw that his colleague was fixed on the mail. "Yes, I got the mail while you were in the shower. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No," replied Sherlock in a slightly depressed voice, "But I may owe Mrs. Hudson an apology."

The two laughed, as a similar incident had happened before. Then, they shared information about the previous day's work as they had their breakfast.

As it was Saturday, the 16th, neither of the two had to leave, so their breakfast conversation soon turned to an afternoon talk as the clock struck two. Everything was peaceful, and the temperature had started to rise. But, their average weekend would soon end, as the footsteps of a client were faintly heard walking up the staircase, towards their door…


End file.
